


侦探他的猫

by somnambulist_07



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnambulist_07/pseuds/somnambulist_07





	侦探他的猫

猫又化成人的模样，把地上晕过去的人丢进隔间里，不放心地用拖把卡在门和墙壁间，噔噔噔又跑回来，盯了吴世勋半天，终于像是鼓足了勇气一般，跪下在他身前，小心地卸下吴世勋的西裤，每做一个动作，他的脸就红上一分，看见那撑起来的帐篷，湿漉漉的眼睛羞赧地瞟了吴世勋一眼：“吴先生……太…太大了。”柔软的睫毛轻颤，挠得吴世勋心痒，下面的变化更明显了，弄得猫更加害羞得目光无处可放。

疯了，自己居然对一只猫硬了。

“蕾…你，你别…”  
吴世勋话还没出口，对方就扒下了最后一层内裤，小心翼翼地伸舌舔舐了一下灼热的顶端：“吴先生，其实我有名字……”他顿了顿，“我叫张艺兴。”  
说完就一鼓作气地含住它，笨拙青涩地用舌头服侍他，硕大的阴茎堵着他的喉咙，生涩空白的经验一览无遗，张艺兴不习惯巨物在口腔里，却又不愿松口，眼眶泛红，含含糊糊地说：“吴先生…”

温热湿润的口腔，毫无技巧的舔弄，甚至轻微齿间的触碰，最后一根理智的弦铮的一声被这莫名色情的呼唤斩断，吴世勋心中骂出一个单字，张艺兴还在努力地吞吐，就被他拎起来，撞在冷冰冰的墙壁上、不等痛字说出口，吴世勋滚烫的气息就扑面而来，舌头长驱而入，与之纠缠，交换彼此的唾液，喘息鼻息在安静的厕所间里回荡显得格外暧昧淫靡。  
张艺兴满足地伸出手臂揽住他，更用力地贴近彼此滚烫的身躯，身高差让吴世勋不得不弯下腰，近距离地观赏张艺兴虔诚合上的双眼，心中却更加翻腾起蹂躏他的情欲，双手抚上他纤瘦的腰肢，一边更加用力地吻住张艺兴的嘴唇，一边粗暴地将黑衬衫的下摆从裤子中拉扯出来，在想解第一颗纽扣就失去耐心，猛地扯开，随着张艺兴嘴里传来闷闷的一声呜咽，扣子七零八散地掉落在地面上。  
张艺兴挣扎了一下：“等一下…等一下吴先生！呃……”感到脖子处一阵热息立刻就软了身子倚在吴世勋臂弯里。  
“嗯……跟猫的时候一样脖子这怕痒啊。”吴世勋得寸进尺地将吻落在白皙的脖颈上，手顺着躯体的曲线摸下去，刚解开腰带的扣子，等不及脱去，就从还没完全松开的裤缝中探入往股缝下伸去。  
小猫儿身子颤抖了一下，耳尖都红透了。

“吴，吴先生…我是第一次，可能做不好…”  
“这么叫太生疏了吧？”面前的人刚面露疑惑，吴世勋就毫不客气地将第一根手指插进去，拍拍瞬间僵硬的猫儿，“放松一点…”  
呜呜的咬着牙哼了两声，张艺兴习惯性地一害羞就往吴世勋怀里钻，异物在体内慢慢地搅动，不适地扭了一下身子。“呃啊…”一丝呻吟不自觉地从口中流出，“唔！”吴世勋下面的性器实在涨得难受，又怕伤着他，只好腾出另一只手覆上胸口，捏住暴露在空气中的肉粒，一边低头亲吻他的嘴角来分散注意力，感受到后穴慢慢不再那么干涩，抽插加快了速度地又探入两根手指：“你太紧了，不搞好会弄痛你的，我快忍不住了。”

张艺兴乖巧地压着轻哼点点头，氤氲的双眼还几分自责，犹豫着把手按在吴世勋的性器上把弄两下：“没事…吴先生进来吧…”然后自己把身子转过去，趴在门上，咬着被吻的泛红的下唇蹙眉紧张地等着吴世勋。

这样还不上，那吴世勋大概就真是性冷淡了。

进入的过程还是极其艰难，没有润滑剂，每进一点，张艺兴牙咬得就更紧一分，可是吴世勋也是真的控制不了自己了，急不可耐地将器官往里面送，可能是猫的原因，身体更柔软一些，倒是减少了不少痛苦。  
就在整一根快全没入体内时，张艺兴突然一激灵，惊慌得回头看吴世勋，不需要解释，他腰旁的门把手就转动了两下，但因为之前被锁上了而没打开。

“操！怎么他妈的打不开！”

门外的醉汉骂骂咧咧起来，吓得张艺兴的后面夹得更紧了，吴世勋嘶了一声，坏心眼地往里猛地一撞，是将张艺兴那一瞬的失措和溢出又强行压住的呻吟收进眼底，按着他的臀瓣不受影响地开始抽插。

“呃……啊……吴，吴先生……不，…不行…”小猫紧张地想让他停，断断续续地小声央求，却顶不住撞击，狼狈地趴在门上将外面的骂声听得更加清楚。

吴世勋跟没听见一样，一边不减速度，一边伸手握住张艺兴早也挺立起来的下面不轻不重地按了一下，低头在他耳边呼气：“叫错了，是主人。惩罚。”

猫咪羞愤地把脸埋进按在门上的手臂里，以极微小的声音回答到：“………不要……”  
反抗听起来反倒像是在撒娇。  
吴世勋咬了一下他的耳朵继续套弄起来：“嗯，也行那就叫我的名字。”  
“吴…哈啊…世…勋……”  
“去掉吴。”  
“啊…！呜………世…勋………”

张艺兴整个人颤抖着承受着撩拨和一次次的深入，生怕让门外的人听见而死死抿着嘴，只剩无力抵抗吴世勋这个分量的细细碎碎的气声，吴世勋偏就是不停，直到外面一声“我日，谁这么臭不要脸锁门啊！”骂声逐渐走远，张艺兴才不住地喘息，射在吴世勋手心里，吴世勋也加速了两下抽插按着他一起射了出来，张艺兴无助地歪过头索吻，吴世勋从他体内出来把他抱起来从下亲上去，张艺兴也自然而然地把双腿缠上他的腰，忽地一声惊呼。

吴世勋抱着他又进入了，而且下体还十分精神，甚至好像还大了一圈，这个姿势使得进入的距离更为深入，张艺兴被顶得一下子眼泪出来，泪珠子顺着脸颊滴在吴世勋嘴角，抱着吴世勋脖子的喘气中破碎着抽泣：“世勋，世勋…太深了……不行………”

“叫对了。”吴世勋温柔地吻去他眼角生理性的泪水，动作却是一点不温柔，微微喘着气继续抱着顶撞，一次比一次更深一点，猫猫的慌张使得后穴夹得更紧，两人连接的地方也更加紧密，甚是满意看到张艺兴这幅模样，咬咬他几乎没什么耳垂的通红的耳朵，抱着他走向洗手台上，怕冰凉的大理石让他不适，干脆把勾在张艺兴腿脚的裤子扒下来铺在下面再把他放上去。  
双手握住小腿交叠按到他胸前，进攻愈发快速，不知道是吴世勋还是张艺兴谁碰到了感应的水龙头，哗啦啦的水声伴随着两人每一次贴合的声音此时竟是格外让人面红耳赤，张艺兴的呻吟都似乎因为会被掩盖而放开了。

情欲和快感自下攀上全身，在最后一簇水花滴落在乳白色瓷砖上，两人都自然而然地更加贴近对方，几乎融于对方地一起高潮，张艺兴恍惚中却莫名有点难过，这场荒谬猝不及防的情事结束后呢？他能留下还是离开将这份无厘头的单恋扼死呢？

“世勋…世勋…”猫咪布满水汽的眼睛珍视着侦探先生近在咫尺的脸庞，是和平时不一样的神色，还做着他以前只幻想过的情事，以几不可闻的声音求问，“我，我是谁…？”  
侦探先生轻笑一声，低头用尽温柔地轻贴上猫咪的嘴唇，不是之前满是情欲的交融，也不是激烈情爱中的安抚，只是用舌头描绘了一遍他的唇形，贴近他。

“你是侦探我的猫。”


End file.
